You Belong With Me
by beautifulbreakdown09
Summary: Have you ever sat on the sidelines, watching the one you love, love someone else. Well I have, I do it every day, and every day it gets that much harder.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fiction. It is loosely based on the Taylor Swift song "You Belong with Me." I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please.

(Ashley's P.O.V.)

Chapter One

_Have you ever sat on the sidelines, watching the one you love, love someone else. Well I have, I do it every day, and every day it gets that much harder. I'm Ashley Davies and I am in love with a girl that doesn't even know I exist. I am completely and utterly in love with Spencer Carlin._

I first noticed Spencer Carlin the first day she came to this school, however she was quickly swept up by the cheerleaders and I have never even been able to say one word to her. I have almost every class with this girl and I don't think she even knows I exist…no wait scratch that I know she has no clue I exist. As I sit at lunch and watch her interact with her friends from across the quad I wonder what it would be like to hear that gorgeous laugh of hers coming from her oh so gorgeous lips. Just as I am thinking of this my best friends plop down at the table right beside me…and let me tell you I already know how this conversation is going to go…it's always the same every day at lunch…

"Hey Ash," Aiden says. Now Aiden is your typical high school jock. Star of the basketball team, girls drooling all over him, guys wanting to be just like him, and oddly enough he is still one of my best friends and has been for years. I don't understand why our relationship works it just does and I don't question it and neither does he.

"How is the Spencer watching going for you today, actually going to talk to her this time around?" he asks me and I just glare at him because it's all I can do at the moment.

"Yeah Ash, you really need to either get the courage up to talk to her and actually let her know you exist or just move on, because this is beginning to get really sad to watch," my other best friend Becca says. Now you see mine and Becca's friendship makes a lot more sense than mine and Aiden's considering she is just like me. We run in the same crowd at school, both hate sports, love music, oh and we are both gay. Most people at the school think that we are together but we aren't. She is more like my sister.

After hearing these comments from my two best friends I just roll my eyes and sigh. I know just as well as they do that there would be no point in talking to Spencer because the feelings I have for her wouldn't be reciprocated. I only confirm this thought as I look over at Spencer, only to see her smile and give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, and with that I gather my belongings and head off to my next class…one of the many classes I share with one Miss Spencer Carlin, keeper of my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok I know these first couple of chapters are short but they will get longer I promise. I am new at this so you will just have to bear with me please. _

Chapter two

As I sit here in English class I can't help but to stare at her. She is just so beautiful. She sits a few seats in front of me…right next to the rest of her cheerleader friends. I just love everything about this girl. But my favorite thing I have noticed about her is how she does this thing where she tilts her head to the side and smiles at you. Oh and let me tell you that look is something that could kill you right there. I only wish she would give me that look.

I am in too much of a daze to realize that the teacher has been talking the entire time during class. I have been too busy to notice that Mrs. Aleman just gave out a project we must do in partners. Too busy to notice that the epitome of my heart's desire is walking straight towards me. I am only snapped out of my daze as she looks at me, tilts her head, smiles and says hi. I am left speechless. Staring at her like a complete moron. I mean eyes wide, mouth open as if trying to formulate words, but I can't. I guess she notices my completely shocked and confused look because she just continues to speak, getting somewhat nervous if you ask me.

"Uh so I guess we are partners on this thing…I hope you are okay with that because if not I can ask Mrs. Aleman to rearrange the partners so that you wouldn't have to work with me and it wouldn't be uncomfortable for you…," she kind of rambles out before just ending her sentence there and all I can do is sit here and smirk at how utterly adorable the whole thing was. But I figure I should say something, anything because she starts to turn to go talk to Mrs. Aleman.

"Wait," I finally say and luckily she turns back around to me. "Sorry I was just kind of spaced out there for a second…I tend to do that a lot," especially because of you I think.

She just laughs her oh so perfect laugh and smiles at me and tells me that I am a little weird. I can't help but to blush and smile at her sheepishly.

"So uh…I wasn't paying any attention to anything that Mrs. Aleman said…so what exactly is it that we are doing?" I ask her. I am so completely nervous right now. I still can't believe out of everyone in this class I am paired with her. This isn't going to end well.

"We have to determine in our minds what the ideal "American Dream" is and find a way to represent this dream through our project. She wants it to be written and she wants us to find a way to visually represent this ideal," Spencer explains.

"Uh…okay…," that's all I can manage to say. I have no fucking clue what the ideal "American Dream" is. Shit have you seen how fucked up my life is.

"I figured if you wanted we could work on the project after school tomorrow…preferably at your house. We wouldn't be able to get anything done at mine…not with Glen and my mom around," Spencer says with a slight blush.

"Uh yeah ok that should work what time do you want to come over?" I ask. I don't understand how I have been able to remain so calm about this on the outside because internally I am literally about to die of a massive heart attack.

"Well I have practice until 4:30, so if you wanted you could wait for me and I could just ride with you over to your house after that sound ok?"

"Yeah that's perfect," I manage to get out just as the bell rings and Spencer gets up to gather her things and head to practice and all I am left with is a "See ya later Ashley," and a insanely beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the bell sounds for the end of the day, I meet up with Becca so that we can head over to my house and hang out. This is a routine for us. We have done it ever since the first time we met. Becca practically lives at my house. Her home life isn't too great so it's better for her to stay in my house than to go home. I don't mind at all. There is more than enough room at my house and it definitely helps to keep me from feeling lonely.

We are just sitting in my room not really doing anything but watching TV. A new season of _The Real World _just started and Becca loves this show. I on the other hand can't really stand it. I mean seriously who really wants to watch a bunch of other people's drama when we have enough of our own.

"Hey Ash, what time are we going shopping tomorrow?" Shit! I forgot I had promised Becca we could go look at new clothes for a date that she has on Saturday. All well once I tell her why I have to reschedule I'm sure she will be okay with it. I mean it is Becca…

"Um…well…I kinda need to reschedule Bec. I sort of have an English project that I have to work on after school with um…Spencer."

"WHAAT!", Becca literally screams at me. I didn't think she would have such a strong reaction. I mean it is just an English project. Nothing will come of it. Spencer is taken. It's as simple as that. And nothing can come between Spencer and the little Miss Queen Bee Madison. And I tell Becca this exact same thing. She still has a shocked expression on her face. "I don't know Ash. This could be the start of something great for you two. The first real chance to get to know each other. And maybe, just maybe, Spencer will feel a little of what you feel if she gets to know you. I mean you are amazing Ash. Anyone would be lucky to have you." And when Becca says things like this, I am truly thankful she is my best friend. And honestly she has given me a little bit of hope. Maybe Spencer and I can be friends. Who knows, maybe we can even become more I think with a smile on my face.

Then again, another part of me argues that it's not possible. Spencer and Madison have been together ever since Spencer came to this school. Many have tried to break them up. All have failed. Those two are not able to be split up. Not that I necessarily would want to split them up because if Spencer is happy that is good. Right? Right. I just have a feeling I could make her more happy. Madison just doesn't appreciate her like she should be appreciated. She always has a way of bringing Spencer down. Spencer is such an amazing person Madison is just too stupid to realize that. She is always getting upset at things Spencer says or does. She just doesn't get Spencer. It's more like she is only with her because of the status.

Me on the other hand, I totally get Spencer. I see her in a way that no one else does. Just from what I have noticed about Spencer, we have so much in common. Spencer isn't like the rest of the popular crowd. She shares the same taste in music, books, and hobbies as me. I mean the popular crowd is always wearing short skirts and listening to pop music and talking about the latest celebrity gossip. That's not Spencer at all. I can tell she gets bored with that stuff. Hopefully, after this project she will be able to see that me and her we just fit. It just makes sense. I guess tomorrow will be the first test for us. I'm so nervous…

After a little while of watching TV with Becca, Aiden finally came over and joined us. He was in the middle of telling us what happened during practice that day.

"So Madison and Spencer got into a huge argument over you Ash," What? Who? Me? Why would they be arguing about me? It's not like Spencer likes me or even knows me or anything. I mean I know Madison and I haven't always gotten along but I didn't think Spencer and I working together would actually cause them to fight. Does it make me a bad person that I'm kind of excited that it has?

"Ash, Ash, ASHLEY!" Aiden is trying to get my attention. "Huh? Sorry what were you saying? Why were they fighting about me?" I ask.

"Well as I was trying to tell you…Madison got really mad at Spencer because Spencer told her she wasn't able to go with her tomorrow to go to the movies or something because she had to go over to your house. This made Madison flip her lid! I mean I have never seen her get so mad. I knew you two hated each other but I didn't know how much." Aiden rambled on. "What made her so mad? It's just a stupid English project." I said. Though inside I couldn't quite help the excitement I was feeling at Madison's reaction.

"Well I didn't get to hear all of the argument but the main thing that I got from it was that Madison doesn't want Spencer around you. Apparently she thinks you are and I quote "A stupid, nasty, whore that will spend the whole time attempting to get into Spencer's pants." Aiden says with a smug smirk. "What?! That stupid bitch did not say that about me! God I fucking hate her! How does she have any right to judge me? She will fuck anything that is considered the "it" thing at the time." I say completely enraged after hearing that. I mean Madison is and always has been an easy lay. I don't see how she has any right to judge me. I mean I'm not going to lie, I have been with my fair share of women and have had my fair share of one night stands, but still Madison is just as bad. I mean before Spencer came along she was fucking the whole Volleyball team and even some of the guys on the basketball team. Word is she still does sleep around from time to time. Apparently Spencer doesn't put out enough for her. Stupid slut.

"What did Spencer say?" Becca asks completely interested in this little tale. "Well she basically just told Madison that she had nothing to worry about. That she was hers and that is how it was going to remain. That this was just some English project with a girl she hardly knows. And that after the project is over things will go back to the same as they were before," Aiden looks at me apologetically before continuing on. "She also said that she had no interest in someone like Ashley and that she could handle herself if Ashley tried anything," I think my heart just broke.

"And finally she told Madison that she had been faithful this long so that she should trust her. This seemed to satisfy Madison who said nothing more than to be careful. Then she kissed Spencer and told her she loved her before walking away." Aiden finished. I never actually thought Spencer would be the type of person to say something like that. I thought she would at least attempt to be friends with me. But you know whatever. It's her loss. Looks like when she comes over tomorrow we will just work on this stupid project and that will be all. If she wants me to be a bitch to her, fine I can.

"Ash, I'm sorry honey. I know how much you like her, but maybe it's just not meant to be between the two of you." Becca says with sympathy. Aiden just looks at me with a sad smile on his face. I know it had to of been hard for him to tell me that knowing it would hurt me. But he is a good friend for forewarning me before I get too involved. "It's ok Bec I knew that nothing would come of this. I mean who was I kidding right? I'm the loser outcast and she is the popular cheerleader that everyone wants to be with." I say with a sigh. I mean Spencer never even noticed me before this project so it's not likely she would care to be friends with me. I don't know why I even let myself ponder the idea that we could be friends. She's too good for me. I mean I live a fucked up life. So tomorrow we will just simply work on this project together. Nothing more. No attempts at friendship or pleasantries. After this is all done I will go back to being the outcast Ashley Davies pining over the girl I can never have, and she will go back to being the popular Spencer Carlin keeper of my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"ASHLEY!!! Get up! It's time for school!" Becca is screaming up the stairs. She stayed here last night. She told me that I didn't need to be left alone to wallow in my misery. Really I know that she just didn't want to go home, and yeah maybe she also wanted to make sure I was okay.

Let me tell you a little about Becca seeing as I mention her home life so much. Becca's biological father, Bill, skipped out on her and her mom when Becca was five. Actually it was her fifth birthday to be exact. He said he was going to the store to pick up some more drinks for the party. Becca never saw him again until two years ago. He didn't even recognize her. He is currently a wealthy business man with a wife and two kids. He wants nothing to do with Becca. He told her his new family doesn't even know about her. That was the last time she saw him.

Now Becca's mom, Melissa, she slowly went downhill after Bill left. She didn't even try to keep it together for Becca. She started drinking a lot and sleeping around with sleazy guys just so she could get some money or alcohol. All the guys she has ever been with have been abusive. Her most recent boyfriend or husband, whatever he is, Jake, well he has been the worst so far. He is a complete drunk. He can never keep a job. He mainly takes his anger out on Melissa, but Becca has received his wrath a few times. He comes and goes a lot. He can just up and leave one day and be gone for weeks then he will come back for however long. When he is there, that's the main time Becca stays at my house. If it's just her mom home she can handle that, but she can't handle Jake and his abusive behavior. I've asked her many times to move in with me, but she says she can't leave her mom because even though her mom is an alcoholic who doesn't ever pay attention to her, Becca still loves her. She has an amazing heart.

"You're quite this morning Ash," Becca says. We are now on our way to school. I'm so not looking forward to today and dealing with Spencer. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around everything she said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I tell Becca as I pull into the King High parking lot. We meet up with Aiden for a little bit before classes start. But as the bell rings for the beginning of first period I can't help but to start to freak out. I mean I share almost every class with Spencer, and some with Spencer and Madison. All well I better just get it over with…

It's now lunch and I'm sitting with Aiden and Becca. And just to let you know apparently I had nothing to worry about with the Spencer thing. Why you might ask. Well she has said nothing to me all day. She hasn't even looked at me once. Things are just the same as they were before. It's as if I don't even exist. However, all that should change next period during English.

I'm so nervous I can't even eat my lunch. And it's chicken fried steak day. I love chicken fried steak day. I have no clue what Aiden and Becca are even talking about. As the bell rings for the end of lunch I think I might just be sick.

As I walk into my English class, everyone is already seated. I'm just sitting in the back of the room silently praying that Mrs. Aleman has something planned other than us working in our groups. But unfortunately this is me and I have no such luck.

As Spencer is walking towards my desk I have to remind myself of all the horrible things she said to Madison because she looks absolutely stunning today. She is wearing this blue top that brings out her amazing eyes.

She sits in the desk next to mine and smiles at me and says "Hey."

"Hey," I reply indifference lacing my words. "Well um I guess we need to try and figure out what we both think the "American Dream" really is," She says looking absolutely nervous. It's quite cute actually.

"I was doing a little research last night on the computer to help get us started and I found some really good stuff," She hands me about three pages all going on about how the "American Dream" is a term to describe the rich and the wealthy and blah blah blah. Yeah some American Dream that is. I'm rich and wealthy and am also completely miserable. Go figure.

"This stuff looks pretty good I guess," I state with a shrug of my shoulders and an eye roll. "What's that about?" Huh? Did she see that?

"It's nothing really," I say but at the look she gives I know she doesn't believe me and it's a look that is telling me to explain. "I just don't think that having tons of money and a bunch of houses and shit is really the great American Dream. I mean look at me. I'm a perfect example that money does not buy happiness. I would love to have my parents actually around and be shit broke, than to never see them and have them buy me expensive gifts to make up for their absences," I say feeling slighty embarrassed that I just revealed all that to her. I don't ever talk about my home life with anyone. Not even Becca.

"I completely agree with you. I think people rely too much on money to make them happy," She says giving me a look I can't quite read. "Honestly, I think that we should find a different way of representing the ideal American Dream. I think that most people in the class will talk about being rich and having a ton of money, but I think that we should represent it as more of having a family and people around you that love you and care about you. I think we should point out that money doesn't buy happiness. It would totally discredit everything anyone else says," She is getting really excited about this project. She is talking with a huge smile on her face and using hand gestures as she talks. It's so adorable. God I have to stop thinking like that!

"Uh yeah that sounds like a really good idea. It would be a completely different approach than any other group," I tell her as class is ending.

"Great! I'm so glad we agree. This project is going to be great," Spencer says.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard. So my house after school?" I ask. She looks at me and shakes her head yes. "I uh kind of have to ask you a favor though?" Spencer says as she bites her lip. A nervous habit I'm guessing but oh the wondrous things it is doing to me. I just raise my eyebrow at her, silently telling her to continue.

"Well I don't have practice today and Glen does, so he can't give me a ride. So I was wondering if you could just give me a ride to your house. I mean its okay if you don't want to I could always ask Madison or my mom or someone I just thought it would be easier this way," Spencer rambles on not looking at me. It has got to be the cutest thing I have ever witnessed.

"Uh yeah sure just meet me at my car after school. My friend, Becca, she will be going home with me though. She usually does," I answer.

"Okay thanks Ash," She says before turning to leave for the rest of her classes.

"Welcome Spence," I reply right as she is walking out the door and she turns around a gives me the most amazing smile I have ever been graced with. After getting myself together I leave for the rest of my classes as well, slightly looking forward to this afternoon. Maybe, just maybe, Spencer and I can be friends. I know, I remember what she said, but still today went so well that it might just be possible. Maybe she only told Madison those things to shut her up. I guess time will tell and tonight will be the first test. I can't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the final bell rings for the day I head to my locker to get the things I will need to work on the project and put the rest of my books up. I'm beginning to become nervous at this point. I mean in just a few minutes I will be sitting in a close compact area with the girl I have been yearning after for months now. If I had been asked last week if I thought this was going to happen I would have said never in a million years. And yet, here I am standing at my car, waiting for Spencer Carlin to come over here so that we can then go to my house. I swear I think I'm dreaming someone needs to pinch me.

"Ow Shit! Becca! What the hell!?" I said completely bewildered.

"You said that someone should pinch you. I was just trying to help. Don't get mad at me for helping out a friend." Becca says with a smug look on her face. Okay so I totally didn't realize I had said that out loud. Because I am pretty sure Becca can't read my mind. I mean I know we have known each other for a long time and are really close, but still no there is no way she could know what I was thinking that would be too weird, especially considering I have had some not so innocent thoughts about her before. What you really can't blame me. Becca is smoking hot. I mean she has this dirty blonde/light brown hair, amazing green eyes, and a nice tight athletic body. I mean if I didn't look at her like a sister I would have tried to hook up with her by now.

"Hey Ash, can you please stop looking at me like you would love to throw me on your car and fuck me senseless. It's a little weird," Becca says with a smirk on her face. Ugh shit maybe she can read my mind. And now I am definitely embarrassed because my best friend just caught me looking at her and thinking not so innocent things about her.

"Here comes Spencer. Thank god! I am starving. I am totally ordering a pizza. Do you want me to order one for you and Spencer to share?" Becca can eat like no other girl I have ever met. She gives Aiden a run for his money and Aiden is always eating. He claims it's because he works off so much energy with all the working out he does. I don't know what Becca's excuse is because she does not work out. She once replied that it was because she works up so much energy having sex. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Spencer," I finally reply watching as Spencer is getting closer and closer. My mind is beginning to slip into a bit of a daze. She looks so good. God those legs of hers, her nice taunt stomach, and those eyes. I could lose myself in her eyes. I would love to be able to stare into them all day. Oh god here comes the head tilt…excuse me while I melt into a puddle on the ground.

"Ask me what," She says looking absolutely adorable. See she is doing the head tilt thing, but she also has a cute little confused look on her face. Ugh I think I am in heaven.

"Excuse Ashley here, it seems she has lost the ability to use her brain," Spencer giggles at this statement and I just glare at Becca who completely ignores me. "I was just asking Ash here if she would like me to order you two a pizza to share. I am about to order one for myself so I'd thought I would ask if you guys wanted anything." Becca states awaiting an answer with her phone out ready to dial.

"Yeah that would be great if you don't mind. I didn't get to eat lunch today and I am kind of hungry. What kinds of pizza do you like Ash?" Isn't it so cute how she already calls me Ash? It's like we have been friends forever and she is completely comfortable and at ease with me. Okay I really need to answer Spencer right now because she and Becca are starting to give weird looks because I have been quiet for so long just thinking about Spencer. But you see the problem is that I am having difficulty forming words. Okay I'm going to give talking a shot here I go…I hope it makes sense.

"Um uh whatever you um want is um fine with me," There mission accomplished. I formed a complete sentence. I mean it wasn't the most articulate I have ever been in my life but it got the point across. Spencer just smiles at me and tells Becca to get a pepperoni pizza. Ah yes! We even have the same taste in food. I told you we were meant to be.

As we pull up to my house I hear Spencer's gasp. I look at her through the rearview mirror and just give her a slight smile. I'm used to this kind of reaction out of people when they see my house. I guess Spencer can see the sadness behind my smile because she gives me a look that is a mix of sympathy and an apology. I don't know how she can already understand what I am thinking by just seeing the look on my face but I won't question it. It's an amazing feeling to have someone understand you completely, especially when you are madly in love with the one person that can. Becca can't even read me that well. She tries, she really does, it's just we don't connect that way.

We leave Becca in the living room. She is waiting there for the pizzas and watching TV. Aiden should be over here pretty soon to keep her company so I don't feel too bad. As we enter my room I can see Spencer trying to take everything in. I love my room. The walls are the best part. You see Becca and I decided one day that we wanted to repaint my room. Mainly we wrote graffiti on the walls with our names, some quotes from us, lyrics to songs, and even movie quotes. It was Becca's attempt to make me feel better after my dad missed my birthday…again.

"Wow. Your room is amazing. My parents would never let me do something like that to my walls." Spencer says trying to read everything we wrote. I smile at how adorable she looks. She is focusing so intently on every word. I can't help but laugh as she reads the quote that says "A chicken and an egg are lying in bed. The chicken is smoking a cigarette with a satisfied smile on its face and the egg is frowning and looking put out. The egg mutters to no one in particular, "I guess we answered _that_ question." What it's a classic question. We were simply providing an answer. After reading the quote Spencer turns to me and raises an eyebrow at me. I just smirk and shrug my shoulders.

"You two really are something else," she says as she sits down on my bed. Breathe Ashley just breathe. She is only sitting on your bed. So breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out of Sp…no stop. Think about non sexual things like bunnies, or golf, or basketball, oh I know Aiden! Ok that definitely stops any sexual thought.

"Well what can I say? We are two very hot and very creative girls. Now I guess we should get started with this project. Don't want Madison to freak out you know? Thinking I'm just trying to get in your pants and all." As I say this she gets this look on her face that is one of remorse and embarrassment. I guess she remembers what I am referring to.

"I was afraid Aiden would have told you about that. Listen Ash, I'm sorry for what I said. I was afraid when I found out that Aiden had heard that you would hate me afterwards. Honestly, I didn't really mean any of it. I have every intention of getting to know you better. I think we could be great friends. I have wanted a chance to talk with you since I moved here. I was always just a little scared and nervous. You are so very confident it's intimidating." Umm wow…that's all I have.

"When Mrs. Aleman said that we would be partners I was so excited because I felt like this was my one chance to finally get to know you. I don't understand why Madison dislikes you so much because from the little bit we have talked I can't find one thing wrong with you. You are smart and funny and a very expressive and compassionate person. I admire you so much. I just hope you can forgive me for what I said. I really was just trying to get Madison to shut up. Honestly, she really gets on my nerves sometimes. I just don't understand her. I question sometimes why I am still with her, but then she will do something completely sweet and amazing and I remember why. But, I really don't care what she has to say about you because I would like us to get to know each other better, so that I can make my own decision about you, and so far I like the person I see." Um…bigger wow. I swear to God I must be dreaming because there is no way in hell that all that really just happened. There is no way in hell Spencer freaking Carlin said she likes me and wants to be friends. I think I'm about to pass out. Ok well she's beginning to look a little nervous. I guess I should speak huh?

"Um no it's ok Spence. I know how Madison can be. And I would really like to get to know you better too. I think we can be great friends. I've always wanted to talk to you too, but it just never seemed possible with Madison or the other clones around," As I finish talking Spencer just smiles at me and Becca comes in and hands us our pizza before giving me a wink and heading back downstairs. Well, I guess that means that Becca heard everything that was just said. It is so like her to be outside my room listening in.

After working on the project for a couple of hours, Spencer's dad called saying she needed to get home for dinner. And if you're wondering things are going great. We really got to know each other. Things like all our favorites: books, movies, music, colors. And also things more personal like our families and such. She is the first person I have ever really talked to about my parents and my shitty life besides Becca. She didn't even judge me like most people would. She just looked at me with sadness on her face and said that she could always share her family with me. We both laughed at that.

Now I'm back at home about to go to sleep when Becca comes in the room. She's been crying I can tell. Her mom called earlier and said it was best if she didn't come home. Now while Becca's mom doesn't show much emotion or ever really talk to her daughter, she does warn her when things are bad. She still cares about her and doesn't want Becca around the house when Jake is there. I just silently pull the covers back and open my arms allowing her in the embrace. This is normal for us. Becca hates to sleep alone especially when she is worrying about her mom. I'm the only one she has for comfort. Aiden is there sometimes too but not a lot. It's mainly just Becca and I. Honestly, I'm glad I can be here for her. She has been there so many times for me it's nice that I can be here for her when she needs me.

"Hey Ash," Becca says so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "Hmm?" I respond half asleep. "I'm glad things are good with you and Spencer. And um thanks for always being here for me when I need you. You're my best friend and I love you," She says shyly. Coming from Becca this means a lot. With everything she has been through she's not the most open person. I'm just glad she opened up to me and let me in. She needs someone who is there for her and I'm happy to be that someone.

"Me too Becca. And you're welcome. And you're my best friend too and I love you too," I say looking at her with a smile.

"Good night Ash."

"Good night Becca." And as she falls asleep I can tell she is worrying a little less and a little less scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. Becca opted to skip today. I think she is going to go check to see if her mom is okay. So that means it's just Aiden and I. Now as much as I love Aiden I don't know if I will be able to handle a full day of him by myself. He can be a bit much. I mean the only reason I am going to school is because there is this gorgeous blonde that I just can't wait to see. The only problem is that Madison will be there so I won't be able to talk to her much. After letting Becca know I'm leaving I jump in my car and start heading to the nearest coffee shop. It's a must to start the morning with coffee.

As I pull into the school and park I head over to the quad where I see Aiden sitting waiting for Becca and I. We exchange a knowing look when he notices it's only me here today. And with a sad smile I sit down with him.

"Was it bad this time," he asks. "I'm not really sure. She was pretty upset. I'll know more later tonight probably. You should come by and see her. She would really like it if you did," I reply. Becca misses a lot of school because of her situation at home. Sometimes I wonder how she is still able to pull off all A's. I guess that's why the principle let's her get away with missing so many days.

As Aiden starts to ramble on about sports or his hair or something I allow my eyes to wander over to the popular table. I can see Spencer sitting there. Madison is yet again talking her ear off. I swear I think she just loves the sound of her own voice. She will talk about anything. I guess Spencer notices someone looking at her because she looks up. As she does her eyes connect with mine and she gives me a shy smile and a small wave. A bold move considering Madison is right next to her. Speaking of Madison I receive a nice glare from her as I smile and wave back at Spencer. I can't wait for English class now. If I wasn't so in love with Spencer I would sure be in love with Mrs. Aleman for making us partners.

The bell rings for class and I jump up faster than I ever have before. I just can't wait to see her. Especially since Madison can't interrupt us for a whole hour. This is beginning to be my favorite class of the day. "Uh see ya later Ash," I hear Aiden yell as I run off. I only briefly look back and wave. What? Spencer is definitely more important than Aiden. He'll understand.

I walk to my locker and grab a few things out of it. I did some research last night after Spencer left. I wanted to show her that I can contribute and that I want us to do just as well as she does. Hopefully she will appreciate it. I mean it's not much I just looked up a few articles on neglected children. See Spencer and I figured it would be best to have her write about the happy side of things. I get to write about the messed up screwed up families because that's how mine is.

As I walk into class I see Spencer already seated. She is now sitting in the desk right beside mine. The one that is usually vacant. She looks up and gives me the most incredible smile. I can't help but smile back. Her smiles are contagious, they are that great. I walk over to her and take a seat. "Hey," she says in such a cute way. Everything about her is cute. "Hey," I say back after a moment.

"Okay class, today I am going to give you time to work on some research for your projects. I have requested to have the lab today so you can all work on getting your research out of the way," Mrs. Aleman says.

As we all begin to get up to leave Spencer looks at the papers in my hand. "What's that?" she asks. "Oh I uh did a little research last night after you left," I say suddenly feeling nervous. I don't understand how she can always make me nervous. Nobody has ever made me nervous until her. It's an odd feeling. One I have honestly come to love.

"Can I see what you found?" She asks. Now how could I possibly say no to her? Oh, that's right I can't. That's why I am now handing the papers over to her. "This is really good information Ash. How did you manage to find it all?" She asks completely interested.

"Well actually a lot of it I read off the internet. But, some of it is also my own personal take on it. I mean I for one know how it feels to be a neglected child. At first when my dad started to tour a lot, and I realized he was going to be gone all the time I thought it would be okay because I still had my mom with me. The two of us used to be really close. Then after the divorce she started to become more distant. It only sky rocketed when I told her I was gay. She has never even looked at me since then. I think I stopped being her daughter that day. Now she is never around. I think the last time I saw her was a month ago. I think she said something about Cabbo or something with her newest fling," I reveal. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with her but I feel like I can tell her anything and she won't judge me.

"Wow Ashley, I'm sorry that you are treated that way. Obviously your parents don't understand what an amazing young woman they have for a daughter because if they did I'm sure they would be around, but some people are just too caught up in themselves to notice others. It doesn't make it right, but that's just who they are," Spencer says trying to make me feel better. Oddly enough it does because she said I was amazing. I think my heart stopped beating when she said that. Spencer Carlin thinks I'm amazing. Me. Ashley Davies. I definitely think I am in heaven now.

"Thanks Spence," I say giving her a shy smile.

"No problem Ash. I was only stating the truth. Now back to the project. I think the research part for us will be really easy. It's the visual part I can't figure out," she says with the cutest pout on her face. Ugh god I never want to see her pout. If only I could figure out how to make her smile. Oh I know. I have an idea for the visual part. It's kind of a bit sad and very personal, but I think it's the best way to represent our idea.

"It's ok Spence I sort of had an idea for the visual part. It will be really personal for both of us, but if you're game so am I," I ask her. She just smiles and shakes her head yes.

"Well I thought that we could show some home movies. I sort of have this video that Aiden recorded last year on my birthday. It basically just shows how neither of my parents was there for me not even on my birthday. And, I figured you could bring a home video of one of your birthdays because I'm sure you have some and I'm sure your whole family was with you. I guess in a way it sort of shows the sadness in having tons of money and the happiness of having your family with you," I finish quietly unsure if she will like the idea.

She is looking at me with a sad smile now. "That's a really good idea Ash, but are you sure you would want to reveal all that to our peers. I mean mine won't be that bad, but I just want to make sure you are okay with our peers seeing how your home life is," She says clearly concerned with my feelings.

"Yeah Spence, I will be okay with it. Most of the people here know how it is for me at home thanks to Madison always giving me shit about it. I know it's really personal, but I think that's part of what will make is so great for our project," I say trying to reassure her.

"Okay Ash, then I'm in. It's a really great idea. I think it will help to get us a really good grade," she says smiling at me. After that the bell rings. Damn I can't believe class went by so fast. I love spending this time with Spencer.

"So Ash, I thought maybe you could come over to my house this evening and we could work more on the project. Maybe we could show each other our videos and you could stay for dinner and meet my family?" she says seeming nervous.

"Yeah Spence that would be cool. Just txt me your address later and I will see you at 6. Is that good?" I reply with a smile.

"Yeah sounds great. Oh and Ash?" I just look up at her. "I'm sorry that Madison is such a bitch to you. I'll talk to her about that. She shouldn't announce to the whole school your personal issues," she says before turning to leave for her next class.

As she is about to walk out the door I tell her thanks. She just gives me one final smile before leaving. I know she will get shit from Madison for standing up for me. It just makes it that more special that she is willing to do it even though she knows it will piss Madison off. I can't wait for tonight. I'm really interested in seeing that video of Spencer's. I mean I don't really want to show her mine, but it will be fine. I know she won't judge me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok I'm trying to be able to update this regularly but I have a lot going on right now so I don't know if I will be able to but I will try my hardest. Hopefully I will be able to at least once a week. Thanks for all the reviews though. I'm really glad you guys like this story.**_

Chapter Seven

"Ashley, come out of the closet!"

"No! I like it better in here!"

"Ash…"

I went straight home after school. I needed to find the perfect outfit to wear for tonight. I needed something that said sexy as hell, yet was still parent friendly. I called Aiden to ask him to come over and help me. Becca is still trying to take care of her mom, so Aiden was the next best thing. That leads us to where we currently are. Me sitting in my closet in nothing but jeans and a bra while Aiden is on my bed trying to convince me that I need to come out and finish getting ready to go to Spencer's. Now you see why I like it better in here. No scary parents to meet, no awkward conversations, and no Spencer to make me extremely nervous just by looking at me. It's much safer in here.

"Ashley, you had better get your ass dressed and get out of that closet and go have dinner at Spencer's house tonight or so help me god I will tell every single person you know, including Spencer, about that time you got locked out of your house butt naked in the middle of the day!" Aiden threatens me.

"Aiden I told you to never mention that again!" I scream at him walking out of the closet after having thrown on an old band tee. Yes, I will be going to Spencer's because I know for a fact Aiden will not hesitate to publically humiliate me, especially in front of Spencer.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures love. And I see it worked as you are now standing in front of me looking absolutely gorgeous and ready to go before you are late," Aiden says with a smug smirk. I hate it when he is right. He gets so cocky. It is the most annoying thing ever. I will have to hear about this night for months now, and if in some awkward weird universe Spencer and I do get together I am positive I will hear this story almost every day and he will use it against me when it comes to her. Stupid boys!

"Shut up loser! Now if you don't mind I have to go humiliate myself for the night. Thanks for stopping by. Good night!" I say clearly nervous beyond belief and while pushing Aiden out the front door following closely behind to head towards Spencer's.

"Have a lovely night Ashley!" Aiden yells as he drives off. Fuck! I'm so nervous. I have never been good with parents. I mean shit my own parents can't even stand to be around me. How the hell am I supposed to make someone else's parents like me? This will be the worst night of my life!

I have now been sitting outside Spencer's house for 10 minutes. I am too nervous to actually go up there and ring the doorbell. However, I do realize it will look odd if Spencer finds me just sitting out here. So with hesitancy I find myself reaching a shaking finger up to the doorbell pressing it just once praying that maybe it's broken and I can just leave and say that I rang but no one answered so I assumed they were not home and just left.

Unfortunately it is me so I can't be that lucky. The door swings open to reveal a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, basically an older version of Spencer.

"Oh hello, you must be Ashley. I'm Paula, Spencer's mother. I have heard so much about you that it is such a pleasure to actually meet you." Paula says with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ash hey, I'm glad you came," Spencer says walking down the stairs to join me and her mother in the hallway. She looks absolutely beautiful. She is wearing some baggy jeans with holes in them and an ACDC shirt. Definitely different from what she normally wears at school. And definitely HOT on her! I actually think my knees have gone weak.

"Um yeah hey Spence and thank you Mrs. Carlin, it's great to meet you as well," I nervously mumble out.

"Well dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you two girls go work on your project until I call for you," Mrs. C says pushing us up the stairs and sending Spencer a wink. Hmm…I wonder what that was about. I give Spencer a questioning look but she just shakes her head and turns around heading towards her room, though I think I see a slight blush on her cheeks. Now I'm really confused.

"So I was looking through all my old home videos and I found one from last year on my birthday that I guess we can just use," Spencer says as soon as we get up to her room. "It's pretty long though I figure we should just edit them and show only a couple minutes of each. I've kind of already picked out the scene we can use in my video. I can edit them together if you'd like. It will be good practice for me seeing as how I will be studying film after high school," Spencer says as she is setting up her video I guess so we can watch it.

"Yeah that'd be great Spence. I never knew you were into studying film?" I said while taking a seat on the edge of her bed. I still can't believe I'm in her room right now sitting on her bed. Internal squeal accompanied with dance! I know I'm a dork, all well live with it.

"Yeah I've always found film to be interesting. I'd love to be able to create documentaries, especially ones that can really help and influence people," Spencer says as she sits down next to me on her bed. She presses play on the video and I watch as the screen shows Spencer outside in her backyard with all of her family and close friends around her. They all look like they are enjoying themselves. They are laughing and joking around the pool while her dad and mom cook out on the grill.

_"Glen! Glen! Stop!" Splash. _That was Glen throwing Spencer into the pool. I guess Clay was recording the whole thing. _"God you are such an ass! I'm going to get you back for that," _Spencer then proceeded to chase Glen all around the backyard while everyone else looked on laughing at the two siblings. She finally caught up to him after just a few minutes and managed to throw him in the pool. Apparently Spencer is faster and stronger than she looks. This playful banter went on for a few minutes with the siblings and then everyone joined in, even Mr. and Mrs. C who pulled out water guns and chased everyone around the yard, all laughing and just enjoying themselves. That's the kind of family that I wish I could have. Spencer turned the video off after a few minutes, once the water gun fight had ended. It would be a great video to show and would definitely contrast my video quite well.

"That's a really great clip to show Spence. You all looked really happy," I said with a hint of sadness behind my eyes.

"Um yeah it was a really great day for me. I am lucky to have such a great family and great friends too," Spencer said a little hesitant. I guess she can see the sadness that my eyes are portraying. "Yeah you really are Spence. I'm glad you have a family like that. I wouldn't wish my family on anyone and I am just glad that you don't have to go through what I do. You don't deserve anything like that," I say with true conviction in my voice.

"You don't either Ash," Spence says with a sad smile. "Yeah well at least I'm lucky enough to have great friends," I say trying to stay somewhat positive. "Anyways, here is my video, if you want to put it in I'll show you the clip I was thinking of using," I say handing the DVD over to her. She gets up and puts it in and hands me the remote waiting for me to find the clip. As I press play I can't help but be nervous about her seeing this. I think it's one of the most vulnerable moments I have ever had in my life. I'm just glad I know she won't judge me. As the clip starts to play I feel Spencer reach over take my hand in hers and give it a slight squeeze and watch as her face gives me a reassuring smile before she focuses back on the screen, her hand never leaving mine.

The clip shows Aiden, Becca, and myself all sitting around in my room. Not really doing anything important. _"So Ashley um where exactly are you parents?" Aiden asks knowing it's a touchy subject. "I just look at him with sadness in my eyes. "My mom is in Cabbo I think, I'm not entirely sure. I haven't heard from her in about a month. I don't even think she knows it's my birthday today," I say while trying to hold back my tears as Aiden focuses the camera in on my face. "And my dad called this morning, he said something came up at the studio and he couldn't get out of it. He said he was sorry but that he would make it up to me once he got back. He promised he would make it to my next birthday, but it's not like I haven't heard that same statement from him since I was twelve," I say while briefly looking away from the camera. "He bought me a new car this time. I guess he thinks it makes up for him never being around. I just really thought this birthday would be different and that he would actually make it this time. But I guess I'm wrong to think that same thing every year because something always comes up." And with that I get up and walk out of the room. _

After that I hit stop and shut off the video. I look over at Spencer to see tears in her eyes. I wait for her to speak. "Ash…I'm so sorry that you have to go through that. No one should be treated like that by their parents, especially you," she says while looking deeply into my eyes. I have the greatest urge to kiss her right now and I think she feels the same too because she keeps looking from my eyes to my lips. I don't even know who leaned in first but the only thought I have right now is that I'm about to kiss Spencer Carlin. I can feel her breath on my lips and as I go to lean in and close the distance there is a knock on her door and we both jump apart.

"Dinner is ready girls," Mrs. C says before we hear her footsteps head back down the stairs. "Um well I guess we should go down there and um eat," Spencer says looking completely confused. And just like that the perfect moment was ruined. I get up and follow Spencer down the stairs and to the dining room for dinner with her family, yet all I can think about is how we almost kissed. I just really hope that I haven't freaked her out and that this doesn't ruin the friendship we have. I mean she is still with Madison, yet I can't help but to feel like she wanted to kiss me too.

Dinner is going great. Spencer's family is really great. We are all laughing and joking and having a great time. "Spence I like this one. I'm so glad you finally decided to dump that Madison girl. She is such a bitch. Ashley is much better for you. You two fit together so perfectly. I can't wait until we can officially make her a part of the family," Mrs. C says beaming at Spencer and me. I think I almost choked on the food I was eating. It seems that Spencer is having just as much difficulty grasping what her mom said as I am. It takes her a few minutes to respond as everyone else at the table is quietly just looking at the two of us.

"Um Mom, Ashley and I are just friends. I am still dating Madison," Spencer says though I think I detect a little disappointment in her statement, but who knows it could just be wishful thinking. "That's such a shame," is all Mrs. C says before changing the topic. Spencer and I remain relatively quiet through the rest of dinner however, each lost in our own thoughts I guess. Mine thoughts mainly consisting of how wonderful it would be to date Spencer, and how much I really wouldn't mind being a part of her family.

We are now heading out to my car after having said goodbye to her wonderful family. "Um Ash, I'm sorry about what my mom said back there. I hope it didn't freak you out any," she says while staring at the ground.

"No it's cool Spence, I don't mind. I mean it is a nice thought after all," I say as Spencer's head snaps up and looks at me with surprise and a little bit of happiness I think. After realizing how that sounded I quickly try to recover. "I mean you know the whole being a part of your family and all because they really are great. Um not the other part you know because you are with Madison and all. Not that it wouldn't be wonderful to be your girlfriend it's just Madison…" I ramble on.

"Ash, calm down. It's okay, I understand," Spencer says with a smile on her face. "And just so you know I think it's a nice thought too," she says and then runs back into her house after giving me a kiss on the cheek. I think I stood there for at least ten minutes just touching the spot on my cheek where her lips had been before getting in my car and heading home. All I could think about that night was Spencer and the words she said. I wasn't completely elated. I can't believe she likes the thought of us together. All this time I have wondered if it was just me that had these feelings, but now I know it's not. And as my eyes began to close and my mind drifted to dreams of Spencer, all I could think is that Spencer Carlin kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok it has been forever since I updated this I know. I've just had a lot going on with breaking up with my ex gf and being depressed about that. But we've worked everything out and are working on getting back together so hopefully I'll be inspired to write more. I hope you guys enjoy this update though. It's not that great, I'm kind of having a hard time with this story right now because I don't really know where I want to take it. This is just kind of a filler chapter I guess until I can get an idea of what I want to do with this story. Feedback is welcome good or bad. _

Chapter Eight

Last night was the best night of my life. I feel like I got so far with Spencer and that we are getting closer than ever before. It's now Saturday though and Becca is back. Aiden and I agreed that we wanted to take her out to the movies to help get her mind off of everything. I haven't talked to Spencer since last night and it's driving me insane. I just want to hear her voice so bad. But, today is about Becca. She really needs us today. I know she'd never admit it to either one of us but we can tell. I don't think things went well with her mom because I can tell she's been crying.

"Have you guys picked out a movie yet?" I asked coming back into my room after showering. Apparently I should have thrown on more than a towel though because they are both just looking at me with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. I can't help but to smirk as I walk into my closet throwing on jeans and an old band tee.

"Uhm yeah I decided that I want to see _Dear John_, I could use a good romance movie right now," Becca says ignoring Aiden's grown and eye roll at having to sit through another chick flick. He has seen almost every chick flick ever thanks to Becca and me. I personally think he actually loves them though he'd never admit that. He is a very sensitive guy. He balled like a baby during _The Notebook_. He went through an entire box of Kleenexes alone. He has since refused to watch that movie with us, though I know that he still watches it because I went over to his house one day and caught him watching it. He doesn't know I know that though. He'd definitely be embarrassed. He likes to keep up his tough guy persona.

"That sounds awesome Becca and afterwards we can go to your favorite diner and grab a bite to eat. Treats on me, I'm just glad to have you back. I missed you. This house is way too lonely without my best friend around to bug me," I laugh as I dodge the pillow Becca threw at my head. It times like these that I love. It makes me feel like that even though we all have our own struggles in life we can still have fun and be great friends. All we need is to be there for each other.

So after a few more hours hanging out at my place we are now headed towards the movie theater. Becca and Aiden made me tell them everything that happened last night. They weren't as happy for me as I thought that they would be. Honestly they weren't really happy for me at all. They think I'm just getting my hopes up only to be let down. Apparently girls like Spencer Carlin don't fall for girls like me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Girls like me? They said that she is popular and I'm an outcast. It will never happen. They don't believe that things can ever change. They think that Spencer won't ever dump Madison for me. They completely ruined my emotional high. They told me they loved me no matter what happens though, they just want me to be careful with Spencer because they don't want to see me hurt anymore than I already do.

I'm definitely in a pretty pissed off mood now. I mean they are my two best friends they are supposed to be supportive of me. I don't even really feel like going to the movies anymore but I know that Becca really needs this day and no matter how pissed off I am at her and Aiden I'm still going to smile and pretend like everything is ok for her because I love her. She's like my sister and I know she'd do the same thing for me. I mean I guess honestly I know her and Aiden are just looking out for me and being good friends but that still doesn't mean I can't be mad at them right now for ruining my happy moment.

We arrived at the movie theater only to find that it was extremely packed with kids from school. This is why I hate doing these types of things on the weekends. I hate dealing with the kids from school when I don't have to. It's enough to be made fun of and shunned everyday of the week, but on the weekends I sort of get a break. It's like my safe haven.

While we were waiting in line, I was talking to Becca, she was telling me about this girl she had met when she had gone out to eat with her mom. Her name was Jess and she was a freshman at UCLA. Apparently, her and Becca had talked a bit and exchanged numbers. To say that I was happy for Becca was an understatement. Becca hasn't really been interested in anyone since the last girl she had a crush on completely used her to get close to me. Apparently this girl, Lynn, had acted like she wanted to be with Becca, she even went as far as to tell her she was in love with her, all in an attempt to get to know me, hoping I'd introduce her to my father and she could get a record deal. It took a week for Aiden and me to get Becca out of bed after that. I have never seen her so heartbroken and I never want to see it again, which is why I will have to meet this Jess girl, give her a talking to.

As we were standing in the line for the concession stand some stupid bitch ran into me. When I turned around to bitch her out, I was shocked to see it was Madison, Spencer, and some of their other friends.

"Watch where you are going dyke," Madison sneered at me. This is really not something I wanted to have to deal with today.

"You are the one that ran into me slut, I should probably go get checked out now, make sure I don't have some kind of disease," I said as Madison stepped closer ready to fight. This is normal interaction for Madison and I. Nothing nice is ever said.

"Guys can we not do this tonight. I just want to have fun and enjoy the movie," I almost forgot Spencer was here until she stepped in between us. She is standing so close I can smell her perfume and it's making my head spin.

After Spencer said this Madison seemed to back off. She just gave me one last glare before heading off towards the theater their movie was in.

"Hey Ash, I'm sorry about her. I tried talking to her but she didn't listen. Don't worry though I'll keep trying and I'll get her to leave you guys alone," Spencer said with a small smile and a look of genuine kindness in her eyes.

"It's cool Spence, it's not your fault your girlfriend is such a bitch," I said with a matching smile on my face.

"Well hey there is this party going on tonight that Glen is throwing at my place because my parents went out of town. Would the three of you be interested in going? I'd love to have someone there to hang out with that is cool and not completely shitfaced," Spencer said with a pleading look in her eyes. I just looked at Becca and Aiden to for some type of conformation. They both seemed to think it would be pretty cool as I got a nod from both of them and a small smile.

"Yeah Spence that would be awesome. We will definitely be there," I said.

"Really? That's so great. I should probably go though before Madison flips. It was good seeing you," she said to me. "And hopefully I can get to know you two better tonight," she said looking at Becca and Aiden.

"Yeah sounds good," Becca said with a smile on her face before Spencer took off toward her movie.

"Maybe we were wrong about her Ash. She seems pretty cool. Now let's go before we miss our movie," Becca said before dragging me into the movie theater. Hopefully this will turn out to be a very interesting and fun night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so I know it's taken me forever to update and I'm sorry. I hope I haven't lost any readers. I've had a lot going on lately and then on top of that I had to send my computer off to get fixed. However, I hope to try and make it up to you guys with a little bit longer of an update and some different point of views from other characters. I think I might want to start introducing other characters points of view. I think it adds extra to the story. But let me know what you guys think about it, if you like the other character viewpoints tell me or if you just want me to stick to Ashley's POV let me know. _

Chapter Nine

Well the movie turned out to be completely depressing. I guess it wasn't the best movie to choose to try to cheer up Becca. We are all at my place now getting ready for this party that we agreed to attend. I'm starting to have second thoughts as my mind is just now grasping whose party this really is. I mean I'm really about to attend a party being thrown by Spencer Carlin in which she has clearly stated that she wants to hang out with me. Cue major freak out moment from me.

(Aiden's POV)

Ashley is currently having a meltdown at the moment. It's quite amusing to watch actually. She's running around her room completely freaking out. Mumbling incoherent things about what to wear, how she can't do this, and how she is just going to make a fool out of herself in front of and I quote "Spencer Freaking Carlin."

I don't think I've actually ever seen Ashley this so wound up about a girl. I mean she is by no means a one woman type of girl. Or at least she wasn't until Spencer moved to King High. Ash and I used to go out to clubs together to try and pick up chicks. This was of course after I got over my crush on her. But, lately it hasn't been like that at all. Becca and I have actually been the ones picking up chicks while Ashley would just always sit at the bar or in a booth.

It took me a while to catch on that Ashley was completely in love with Spencer. I mean I am a guy so things like that aren't as obvious to me. Becca caught on a lot sooner than I did. At first I was sort of jealous of Spencer. I mean it's no secret that I've had feelings for Ash in the past. I guess I was just jealous because I'd always wished Ash would look at me the way she does Spencer. Spencer Carlin is one lucky woman, I just hope she will see that one day, and I hope Ash won't get her heart broken.

(Ashley's POV)

Becca was finally able to get me to calm down. It took a while but she did it. We are now all in Aiden's Xterra headed to Spencer's house for the party. As we approach the house the music can already be heard from down the block.

As we enter the house I am met with the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol. What a great combination. That was sarcasm in case you didn't catch it. Aiden's not with us for more than two seconds before he spots some cheerleader and runs off to dance with her. The Carlin's living room has been turned into one major dance floor. There are bodies moving everywhere. I don't even recognize half of the people in the room. I'm not sure that everyone here even goes to King.

Becca and I enter the kitchen to grab ourselves a drink. I'm going to need it in order to survive this party. I can't help but continuously scan the party for any signs of Spencer. I'm really not having any luck finding her.

I've now been at this party for over an hour and haven't seen any signs of Spencer. It's starting to get really frustrating. She is the only reason I am even here to begin with. Both Becca and Aiden have now ditched me for girls. At least those two are having a good time. I've decided that I might as well explore a little bit while I'm here.

As I'm just leaving the kitchen to head outside to the backyard I run into none other than Madison.

"Hey bitch, what the hell do you think you are doing here? Nobody wants you here," she says.

Before I can respond my gorgeous beauty walks into the room and responds to Madison's statements.

"Actually Maddi, I invited Ashley and her friends after we ran into them at the movies," Spencer says while giving me her amazing smile.

"Spencer you did what? You should know that we don't associate with them. Aiden's cool. But, Ashley here and her girlfriend Becca or whatever are not welcome," Madison sneers at me.

"Madison! Stop it! It's my party and I can invite whoever I want…"

"You know what Spence, its cool. I was just about leave anyways…" I start to say.

I turn around and head back into the house completely ignoring Spencer's crestfallen face. I spent what seems like hours trying to find both Becca and Aiden before just giving up and coming to the conclusion that no matter what I was stuck here. I decided to continue my little tour of the house. I went upstairs deciding it was the best place for me to go to get away from everyone. I mean they did technically say the upstairs was off limits but really who am I to care about rules. And plus it's not like I was going up there in order to have sex or anything like that.

After a brief look around upstairs I somehow ended up in Spencer's room. Just being in her room and inhaling the wonderful scent that was so unique to her was enough to make my head spin. Its little things like this that truly allows me to know that I'm completely and helplessly in love with the girl. I've honestly never felt for anyone else the way that I feel for Spencer. It honestly still scares the shit out of me that one other human being can draw such intense emotions out of me. I used to think that when people talked about butterflies in their stomach, sweaty palms, increased heartbeats, and things like that they were just making the shit up. I never understood how they could say that their feelings for someone else were really that strong. It never made sense to me. Not until the one day Spencer Carlin came to King High and I myself felt all those emotions for another person. It scared the shit out of me so I never acted on them. By the time Becca convinced me I was being a complete idiot about the whole ordeal, and I'd decided I would finally tell Spencer how I felt, it was too late. I went to school the next day only to figure out that Spencer was now dating Madison. I was so angry that day, but honestly I didn't really have anyone to be angry at but myself for not speaking up sooner. Part of my hatred for Madison is that she wasn't afraid to tell Spencer how she felt.

Just as I'm about to get up from Spencer's bed to inspect her room a little more closely someone comes into the room. Without really being able to see me in the dimly lit room they start to go on about how the upstairs is off limits. Then the lights are flicked on higher and I can see that standing in the doorway is Spencer herself. Just great now she's going to think I'm some creeper because I'm here in her room on her bed. This is so not going to help me in the winning her over category.

"Ashley….what are you doing up here? I thought you left?" Spencer said with a very confused look on her face.

"I…um…well I was going to but I couldn't find Aiden or Becca and they are both kind of my ride home," I said while looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh…so what exactly are you doing up here in my room? Don't you know that this is supposed to be off limits?" She says with a teasing smirk on her face so that I know she isn't really mad.

"Well you see I'm not one for following rules too much. And besides I'm just not really in the party mood tonight. It was getting way too crowded and loud down there for me," I admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I can't stand these parties, but I always seem to find myself at them. I guess mainly because Madison loves them so much," Spencer says with an eye roll.

"Oh right Madison, Queen Bitch herself. Now Spency isn't this against the rules for you. I'm sure if Madison was to find you up here all alone in your room with me that she'd be pissed," I said with a challenging look in my eye.

Spencer gets this look in her eyes and I'm not exactly sure what it means, yet I get nervous as I watch her approach me. "Well you see Ms. Davies I'm not one for following rules much either," She whispers in my ear before going and sitting on her bed. I'm frozen in place for what feels like an eternity with my mouth hanging open and shocked expression on my face. I can't believe she said that. If she only knew how much that little gestured turned me on I'm sure she wouldn't have done it. Or at least that's what I thought until I turned around and saw her staring at me with a confident smirk on her face. It appears as if she knows exactly what she has just done to me. I just give her a mock glare and go to sit on the bed next to her. Probably more closely than would be deemed friendly but she doesn't seem to mind and neither do I.

Spencer and I have been up in her room for hours now. We have just been talking and getting to know each other better. It's been amazing. I've never laughed this much in my life. I feel so comfortable around her it's amazing. We have been playing a version of 20 questions I guess. It's now my turn to ask her something and I can't help but ask the question that's been plaguing my mind for a long time now.

"So…Spence tell me why are you with Madison," I ask timidly. She just gets this look on her face like she's confused and struggling with something. I start to panic thinking I've crossed a line.

"Oh um no its cool Spence I'm sorry you don't have to answer that I was just curious because you two seem like you have almost nothing in common…" I start to ramble out.

"Ash no it's okay it's just honestly sitting here with you I can't seem to think of one good reason as to be with Madison," She says while looking deep into my eyes. Um wow. I can't even process this right now. I mean this can't really be happening to me. Spencer cannot really be hinting at what I've wanted for so long can she?

"So Ashley I believe its mine turn now isn't it?" She asks me with a devilish glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. Uh oh I think I'm in big trouble now. I can't even get my mouth to form words so I only look at her and shake my head.

"So tell me Ashley…do you have feelings for me? And I mean as more than a friend," she says. Shit! I contemplate lying but when I look at her I know that that is never an option. So I do the only thing I can. I avert my eyes while shaking my head up and down. However, my answer seems to please Spencer because she gets this big smile on her face. But all she says next is "your turn."

I'm too busy freaking out right now to be able to think clearly. I have no clue what to ask her next. See I would just ask her the same question but it's against the rules of the game. Damn game. So instead I simply revise her question somewhat.

"Spencer, do you have feelings for anyone other than Madison? And I mean as more than a friend," I ask while giving her a pointed look and a smirk. Her only reply is a "yes." That's it nothing else no more elaboration nothing. I mean what the hell have her English teachers been teaching her? And I can tell by the look on her face she just loves this game.

"So if I asked you right now would you kiss me Ashley?" I whip my head around and look at her so fast I think I might get whiplash. I cannot believe Spencer just asked me that and is just sitting here with an oh so innocent look on her face. This girl really knows how to get to you. I give her the only answer I can as I shake my head in the affirmative.

"Who else do you have feelings for besides Madison," I ask realizing this game is suddenly turning into very dangerous territory. She doesn't seem to mind though.

She just gives me this look I can't quite decipher while looking straight in my eyes and saying one simple word "you." And I think my heart has officially stopped beating.

"Will you kiss me?" is her next question. I just stare at her in shock. I don't know what to do or say. I'm frozen. My head is spinning and I can't seem to be able to breathe. I just sit here staring and getting lost in those blue eyes of hers. And honestly even though I know I shouldn't I want to kiss her. And even though I know how wrong it is I start to lean in to kiss her.

(Spencer's POV)

"Will you kiss me?" I ask Ashley staring her straight in the eyes. I know this game I'm playing with Ashley is very dangerous. I know I have a girlfriend already but honestly I just can't help myself when I'm with Ashley. I have these really strong feelings for her stronger than anything I've ever felt for anyone else. It terrifies me, yet at the same time it also excites me.

Things between Madison and I have never been like this. I truly did like her at one point. But, when I'm with Ashley I realize that what I used to feel for Madison is nowhere near this powerful. Madison has never made my heart race, my palms sweaty, or gives me butterflies with just a simple look like Ashley does. I know I shouldn't have asked her to kiss me, but honestly right now I really don't care. I know I'll feel guilty later and have to deal with all the consequences and shit later. Yet, with Ashley's face this close to mine and her breath on my lips I couldn't give a rat's ass. The only thing I care about right now is feeling her lips on mine.

The moment our lips meet I think my head is going to explode. She tastes so wonderful, just like vanilla and something else I can't explain, something that is only Ashley. I truly feel like right now I have died and gone to heaven. It doesn't last very long. Just a few moments but it is still the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life. Her lips are so soft. If I die kissing Ashley Davies I will be the happiest woman alive.

(Ashley's POV)

I lean in and tentatively press my lips against hers. I nearly die with just the slightest contact that our lips are making. She tastes just like strawberries and something else that is uniquely her. It is the best taste in the world. I have never really been one for strawberries but now I think they are my favorite fruit ever. The kiss didn't last very long. Only a few seconds but it was the best kiss of my life. Kissing Spencer Carlin is just pure heaven. I can now die a happy woman.

We just sit there gazing into each other's eyes after the kiss. I've never been this happy in my life and I don't think I will ever be this happy again. I know there are a lot of things that we will have to talk about, but right now I don't really care.

We stayed like that for a long time. I don't even really know how long. Our moment was broken however when Aiden and Becca came bounding in the room with Glen and Madison not far behind. Apparently the cops have showed up so we have to split. Spencer and I had jumped apart the moment we heard them coming so luckily no one saw us in our compromising position. Or I thought no one did until I received a questioning glance from Becca. I knew Spencer would get shit from Madison about being up here with me. I looked over at her asking her silently with my eyes if she wanted me to stay and try to explain things but she just gave me a small nod no and a reassuring smile.

As I left the Carlin house I could only hope that things would work out. I couldn't help but leave with a feeling of dread. Spencer and I never even got to talk about anything. I don't even know where this leaves us. I mean she is still with Madison and I don't know if she even plans to end it with her. All of these thoughts just keep running through my head about everything that was left unsaid. With one final look back up to her bedroom window I can only sigh and hope that I get to talk to her soon.


End file.
